


Floating Points

by gorosfav



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Mild Gore, Smut, Streetkid V, Violence, depictions of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorosfav/pseuds/gorosfav
Summary: Takes place after Pyramid Song. V tries to live long enough to pick up the pieces of her and Judy's relationship after a tumultuous morning in Laguna Bend.I really enjoyed the relationship between Judy and V but I thought it could use a little more angst. V's dying so I figured she'd be a little less than eager to Uhaul it with Judy, at least at the start. I have a plan for this to be an exploration of and slight divergence from 'The Sun' ending, it starts post Pyramid Song, let's see how things progress.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/V
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90
Collections: Lizzie's Bar





	1. BLOCKED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic, so bear with me!
> 
> Thanks to QRTZ and my partner for helping me with the edits!

Several days had passed since Laguna Bend, yet V's thoughts were still drifting back to that dimly lit cottage. Every part of her, yearning for more of Judy. The smell of the water in her hair, her slightly crooked smile, the effortless way her gaze made V come undone. Yet these things, the merc knew, were only at the surface of the deep and unending sea that threatened to take her under. The attack she'd suffered during their dive was nothing, compared to the ache in her chest as she replayed the night they'd spent together. How many more nights could they spend that way, before V had none left?

The painful realization began to sink in that morning, waking to an empty bed, the warmth that once surrounded her no longer present. None of this would last, how could it? Johnny and his engram had put an expiration date on all her plans and no matter how supernatural the pull between the two women felt, they were powerless to stop it.

Hellman proved useless, aside from the schematics he reluctantly provided, he had only offered to dissect her, insisting the mercenary was beyond help. The Voodoo Boys were also in over their heads when it came to the relic. Not only had they underestimated NetWatch and V but also the enigma, Alt Cunningham. When she emerged from the ice bath, shaking from the cold, she was greeted by Maman Brigitte, who leered at her with a face of discontent. The woman's cool dismissal of the Voodoo Boy's double cross sent the perceived _ranyon_ into fit of rage.

The relic had stepped in, yet again, to save V from her eagerness to rid herself of it. She was lucky, the parasite, boring its way through her brain also needed her to stay alive long enough to finish the job. The NetWatch agent she awoke next to, was not so lucky, blood leaking out of his ears, eyes, and nose, smelling of burning flesh and other grotesque fluids. The merc was determined then, they would pay the price for their deceit. She came to, standing over a broken and bloody Placide, a trail of perished VDB's behind her. Still, she was only partially satisfied in handing their calloused administration such a loss.

There was however, a light at the end of the dark and terrifying tunnel she barreled into headfirst. Alt had offered salvation in the form of certain death, a construct of her could be created, but she would have to die before it could be injected into her body. No part of the plan was certain but if it all went _exactly_ right, the merc would have another chance at life, perhaps, a life with Judy. But who would she be when she woke up, _if_ she woke up? V ruminated on this, why, after facing death so many times, living through it twice now, was she so _fucking scared_ to die?

She'd spent years eking out a life as a solo, death lingering around every corner and never feared the reaper, acting in its service on most days. Her only losses suffered had been her parents, which felt like a lifetime ago, and Jackie. The latter, if she was honest, she had seen coming and so had the other women in the grandiose boy from Heywood's life. Now, the shadow that loomed over her fallen choom took it's place behind her. And the loss of this _thing_ , this new dream, was more than the mercenary could bear. More than she could force Judy to bear, especially after Evie.

Deciding then, whilst basking in the other woman's lingering scent, that she could not have her, she could not have _this_. If what Alt said was true, waking up after Mikoshi was no guarantee, even if she _could_ somehow find a way in. V began to move, arduously, painfully, the relic's latest malfunction coupled with last night's activities had left her weaker than usual. She made her way up to the window, watching over Judy as she looked out at the water. The mere sight of the woman caused another swell of emotion to bubble up inside of her.

She threw on her jeans and a tank top, made a quick stop at the bathroom mirror to try and make herself look slightly more alive, and set to join Judy outside. Walking along the aging pier, she noted how the wood felt beneath her feet, how the slight breeze tickled her skin, how beautiful Judy looked as she sat with her legs swaying idly over the water, how perfect this all could have been, if she only had time.

"Mornin' you," said the gorgeous woman, voice still raspy from sleep, it seemed she hadn't been awake much longer than V. "Will ya sit with me a while?"

"Mornin." V was afraid the fatigue in her voice would give her away.

"Here's your coffee, finally." Judy let out a small laugh, her discomfort was obvious. "So, yesterday. What was that exactly?"

"Don't remember, or want me to remind you?" The a playful lilt in her voice, contradicting the agony cutting through her insides.

"You know exactly what I am tryna' say." The woman was short, the urgency in her voice clear. "What did it mean, like, to you?"

Still unsure of what to say, the mercenary took a long sip of her coffee, somehow it tasted better than any cup she'd ever prepared for herself. _Fuck, all she added was a splash of milk, get it together V_ , she thought with an internal huff of frustration. How was she to convince Judy that the night they'd shared meant nothing, if she didn't believe it herself? The thought of hurting the Mox now seemed more unbearable than her own, impending death but it had to be done. Didn't it?

Her head was still buzzing from how quickly their exchange had ended. The image of pain in Judy's face when she told the lie, told her the night they'd shared was nothing but a _pleasant distraction_ as the merc so idiotically put it, was on endless replay. Futile attempts to clarify her meaning fell hopelessly out of V's mouth as the woman waved her off saying something about wires being crossed, failing to contain a whimper. Judy practically ran back to the cottage, offering a rushed goodbye and locking the door behind her, leaving the mercenary standing on the other side, hands grasping the door frame.

After what felt like hours, she released her grip and let out a pained sigh. As she began to turn away from the cottage, she saw Johnny materialize in of the corner of her eye and before she could tell him to fuck off, he said something she hadn't expected.

"Did the right thing, lettin her go." His tone was unusually comforting.

"Yeah, what makes you so sure? Don't recall seein' _any_ happy endings in your memories." Tears stung the merc's eyes.

"Yeah, you're right but maybe there woulda been if I had the balls to let em' go before I did, _if_ I ever did. Maybe they'd be better for it. Less...pain 'n all that. Maybe Alt'd still be...alive."

She took a deep breath, as much as she _hated_ to admit it, Johnny was right. It was all she could do not to collapse right there on the porch, as the exhaustion she ignored all morning poured itself over her. Finally, she pulled out her fob and summoned her Quadra Avenger, taking heavy, barefoot steps across the warm sand before stepping into the car. V took one final look at the cottage and hoped that she would live through the next few weeks, live long enough to make it up to the woman inside.

She pulled onto the road and holo'd Takemura, eager to find a way into Arasaka, a way into Mikoshi, a way back to Judy.

* * *

_2 weeks later...._

V slowly blinked herself awake, the ceiling above her bed seemed to spin in a circular motion, she rolled over and retched into the trashcan conveniently placed at her bedside. How did that get there?

"Mornin'." There was familiar, calming voice coming from the living room.

"Misty? What're you doin' here?" The merc slowly looked up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She had no recollection of the previous night, she hadn't recalled many of her nights recently.

Since leaving Laguna Bend, V had done nothing but chase job after job, hoping desperately that one of them might give her a lead on Mikoshi, collapsing in bed after each day brought her no closer to an answer. After holo'ing Takemura, he informed her that he'd contacted an old Arasaka colleague, one who was not likely to turn them over to their pursuers, but hear them out instead. The mercenary hadn't allowed herself to sit idly in the days since their call, not while her thoughts raced, not while they all revolved around Judy.

She'd exhausted her fixers, none of them able to keep pace with the amount of contracts she was closing as of late. Last night, she'd decided to dispel her fears with a bottle of O'Dickin Whiskey she found laying around her apartment. Even Johnny was taken aback by the tenacity with which V finished the bottle, though, he doubted she could hold her liquor as well he and didn't fail to mention it.

"You were pretty rough last night, V." Misty said, voice now full of concern. "Brought you back here, decided I'd stay the night, seemed like you needed it. Needed someone, _other_ than Johnny to wake up to. Hope you don't mind."

"Fuck's that s'posed to mean?" Johnny gave Misty a dirty look in V's peripheral, before disappearing as quickly as he came.

"'Course not. Thanks Misty, I'm uhh...sorry...'bout all this." V gestured to the mess that was herself and the sick that missed the trash can. "Honestly...don't remember much from last night. You mind, catchin' me up?"

"Depends, would you prefere the long, or the short version of events?" Misty chuckled nervously.

"Long, if you've got time."

As her friend went on, a clearer picture of the previous night began to form and the agonizing recollection made its way to the forefront of her mind.

~~~~

V braced herself against the entrance of the esoterica, it was around 11o'clock and she was already beside herself. She stumbled into Misty's view, just as she was getting ready to close for the night.

"I _fucked_ it, Misty." The mercenary rasped, her voice threatening to give way to bitter anguish.

"V? Are you- are you okay?" Misty rushed over to help stabilize her swaying choom. "Here, let's sit you down for a second." She guided V over to one of the chairs in which her clients usually sat.

"I fucked it all up, Misty. I had her, it was so perfect. All I had to do was tell her the truth and I couldn't. I couldn't do it Misty." She sobbed, no longer fighting her tears.

Misty took a shaking hand into her own and held it tightly, looking up at her friend, expression full of concern. "What happened, honey?"

"Met this girl. Judy. It all...it all happened so fast. That fucking _gonk_ heist, ruined everything. Got fuck all left. Lost Jackie, lost my fucking _body,_ now I've lost her too." Misty winced at the mention of Jackie's name, that wound was still so fresh, for both of them.

"Shit, I- I'm sorry Misty. Shouldn't have... _fuck._ " The merc wasn't quite sure she could _stop_ hurting the people she cared for at this point.

"It's okay, V. You lost Jackie too, you're allowed to talk about him. Who's this girl? What does she mean to you?" The spiritual cleric implored her.

V looked as if she might crumble before she felt a reassuring squeeze. "She's _everything_. Met through this woman named, Evelyn, before Konpeki. After everythin' went to shit, Evelyn went missin'. Judy helped me find her...we found her _together_." V smiled for a moment, before recalling how Evie's story concluded.

"Didn't end well though, Evelyn ended up takin' her own life in Judy's bathroom. As fucked up as it was...goin' through that kinda brought us closer together. Thought we'd hit back at the people who pushed her to do it, put her in that state in the first place. Managed to free a whole dollhouse from em' too, for a minute there, we actually felt like we'd done some good." The mercenary paused, letting out a pained laugh at their naivety.

"Never could beat this city though, everythin' we tried to do blew up in our face. Some of the dolls ended up in a worse position than they started but-" she took a steadying breath, "we _tried_ Misty. It was like, when we were together, neither of us were scared to want for somethin', _anything_ better."

"Wow, V. Sounds like she meant a lot to you. Mind if I ask, what happened?"

Her scowl intensified. "Misty, I don't know if you noticed, but _I'm dyin_. Actually, remember you bein' one of the first to tell me."

"That what you were afraid to tell her?" Misty ignored her deflection.

"No...well, sorta. We had this amazing day together, she showed me where she grew up, shared her memories with me, really let me in and I-" Her voice was breaking again, she squeezed her eyes shut to push back her tears and continued.

"We spent the night together...never felt so close to someone before...so _wanted_. Then I woke up...'n I remembered. Remembered all of the _shit_ goin' on in my head. The fucking clock that's ticking down. She asked me what it meant, what she meant to me. I _couldn't_ tell her." V's breath began to pick up, her heart began to race as she recalled that day at the cottage, how she'd driven Judy away.

"I don't have much time left Misty, none that's guaranteed and I couldn't pull her down with me. Had to keep her from losing someone else, like she lost Evie."

"Oh honey, don't you think she deserves to make that choice on her own?"

"I can't put her through that Mist, if I'm gone, who will she have left?" V pleaded.

"Well, who does she have now, V?"

" _Fuck_. I'm such a gonk."

~~~~

"Well, what have you decided, friend?" Misty was looking up at V from the sofa.

"Not really sure yet, should probably start working on my groveling though." She let out a faint laugh.

The woman smiled and began to stand, walked into the bathroom, and emerged with a towel before handing it to her choom. "To help you clean up. I think it's time I headed home."

"Thanks, Misty. For everything."

Misty turned to face V just before the door closed. "For what it's worth, if I could go back, knowing I'd only have a year with Jackie before I lost 'im, I'd go back every time. Don't sell yourself short, V and don't underestimate Judy, she's stronger than you think." With that, she let the door shut softly behind her.

The hungover merc let herself sink back into bed as Johnny appeared to her left, leaning on the window, taking in the view of Night City. "That Misty chick really does talk a lot and what was that _shit_ about you needing someone else to wake up next to? You're not exactly a can of synth peaches in the morning."

"Fuck off, Johnny." V sounded more exasperated than anything else.

"Gotta admit though, she's got a point."

"Fuck do you _mean_ she's got a point? Weren't you the one who said lettin' her go was the _right_ thing to do?" The volume in her voice rose with each word.

The rocker threw his hands up and feigned surrender. "Yeah but I can also admit when I'm wrong. S'what happens when you get 50 years to relive all your fuck ups."

"So what now, think she's gonna pick up the holo when she sees it's me? Doubt she even has me in her contacts anymore."

"Only one way to find out." He replied slightly lowering his shades and giving a suggestive look, in an effort to prod the merc into action.

"Ugh." She sat up, looked down at the mess next to her bedside and threw down the towel Misty had given her. It would have to do for now.

She picked up the holo sitting on the corner of her bed and scrolled to Judy's contact. The ghost in the shell instantly filling her with fondness, followed by an ache in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, the holo began to ring, she nearly dropped it in the puddle of sick. After regaining her composure, she looked at the screen. It was Takemura.

"V. HELLO. V. HAVE I REACHED THE CORRECT NUMBER?" The former Arasaka soldier spoke loudly over the device.

"Jesus Goro, can you bring it down a few levels?" V could not believe a man, who was at least 50% cyberware, could be this technically inept.

"My apologies, my criminal friend. These burner devices can be quite challenging. More importantly, I have managed to arrange a meeting with my contact at Arasaka. We must meet by docks in Japantown this evening. Can I count on you to arrive on time?"

"I'll be there, Goro." The mercenary was filled with an equal measure of relief and doubt. She couldn't shake the feeling that Oda would either give them nothing or lead them straight into a trap, she wasn't sure which was worse.

* * *

_The next day, early morning...._

Their meeting with Oda had seemed, at first, to be a dead end. However, Takemura had somehow managed to convince V that all was not lost. They took a ride to see Wakako, one of the merc's most trusted, if one could call it trust, fixers. When they arrived, Takemura turned on a charm that rivaled that of Silverhand's in order to get information about the upcoming parade. Wakako handed them a shard containing the parade's planned routes, without much prodding, to both their surprise. Perhaps running all those extra jobs _had_ paid off.

Though they had obtained the much needed information, it would take Takemura a few days to formulate a plan that would allow them to reach Hanako safely; V would simply have to wait. They wished each other luck as they set about their separate paths and she felt as though she was back at square one, her fate resting in someone else's hands. She walked back to the road just beyond JigJig street and summoned her ARCH Nazaré, hoping one of her fixers would have a job to help fill her time. The thought of calling Judy still lingered in the back of her mind but she wasn't sure what to say just yet, wasn't sure there was anything _to_ say after she so deftly destroyed any thought of a future for the two of them.

She called Regina, knowing she was the most likely of all her fixers to have a job available, even it was almost _guaranteed_ to include a Cyberpsycho. Avoiding death at the hands of a cyberpsychotic seemed a far smaller task than trying to pick up the pieces of whatever this _thing_ was between she and Judy. Regina's face appeared on the holo.

"Hey, Regina. Thinkin' of headin' to Watson today. Got any work need doin'?"

"Hmm, not much, you practically cleared my list. Should think about leaving some work for the other mercs round town." The Kabuki fixer snickered.

"Come on, Regina. I'll take anythin' right about now, doesn't matter how small. Could use the extra eddies." V lied, trying not to sound as desperate for the distraction as she was.

"Fine, I've got somethin', could turn out to be a non issue though. You'll get some eddies either way." Regina relented. "I've been hearing some chatter about a Mox warehouse in Northside. Think there's somethin' wrong with one of the Moxes there. Could be cyberpsychosis, had a client who last checked in there yesterday, haven't heard much from him since. I could be wrong but I'd appreciate you checkin' it out anyway. Sendin' you the detes."

"'Course, I'll head over now, see if I can find out what's up." The merc was relieved, the drive to Northside would take at least 30 minutes during Night City's morning rush. She could use that time to think, or rather, not think about what she might say to Judy.

She ended the call with Regina and saw a familiar figure appear, cigarette in hand. "Find it a little interestin' you choosin to do some work in Watson of all places, given _your_ reputation." Johnny made no attempts to hide the smug on his face.

Before she could even form the words, he rolled his eyes and stomped out the cigarette he'd been nursing, "I know, I know _fuck off Johnny._ " He did his worst impression, before disappearing from her view. She hopped onto her ARCH, tuning the radio to Morro Rock and headed to her newest distraction.

V entered the warehouse with Dying Light drawn and immediately noted the body of one unlucky Mox, the pool of blood around her still fresh. She crouched down and quickhacked her way through a door that lead to a storage room. The place seemed all but abandoned, until a shill scream emerged from the large room to her left. She took a peak through a slightly broken window into the other room and found its origin, a Mox, clearly in a state of cyberpsychosis. She decided stealth was her best path forward, startling a cyberpsycho was never a good idea, especially when your fixer preferred they be brought in alive.

The mercenary quickly paced up the set of stairs to the right of the storage room and entered what seemed to be an old office located at the top of the stairs. There was a severely injured Mox sitting beside a computer desk. She looked up at V, who quickly holstered her weapon and made clear she meant the Mox no harm.

"N-not a doc by chance, are ya?" The woman hacked.

"Nah, Regina sent me. Lookin' for Hal Cantos. Where is he?"

"N- not sure. Probably downstairs somewhe-" she coughed up blood. "I- I told him to hide."

"The hell happened here?" The merc tried to piece together what lead to the current state of either Mox.

"Hal was 'spose to crack a BD for us an-" more blood. "He did, least he said he said so. But it all went sideways." Her voice began to crack. "Nev- never heard her scream like that before..." She trailed off.

"Don't worry. Just stay here, stay quiet, and I'll take care of her." She assured the Mox, who didn't look like she had much time left. V needed to work fast.

She connected to the computer the Mox was sitting next to and hoped there was a camera feed she could use to see the cyberpsycho clearly. Jackpot. She jacked into the camera monitoring the large room where she'd heard the screaming Mox and watched as she paced slowly around the room, taunting the person she suspected was Regina's trapped client, Hal.

When the Mox was in view, V hit her with a Mass Vulnerability daemon aimed to weaken the psycho enough for her next hack to level her without any force being required. She disconnected from the computer and snuck out to a balcony overlooking the main warehouse. Once she had the cyberpsycho in her line of sight, she loaded up a System Reset daemon and sent it the Mox's way. It took another 15 seconds for the daemon to penetrate its target. Finally she began to seize up, dropping to the floor with a loud, thud. _Might need to consider_ _a deck upgrade when this is over,_ the merc thought to herself.

She carefully made her way down the stairs and into the main warehouse, stopping first to ensure that the Mox had been completely incapacitated. Then, she used her Kiroshi's to play quick game of hide and seek with Hal, she found him cowering in a shipping container near the front of the warehouse and after some convincing, he opened the doors.

"You know when you open your eyes in the morning and think, this is gonna be a shitty day? That nothing'll go the way it should?" Hal paused, more for dramatic effect than anticipation of an answer. "Well, this was one of those days. Wish I just stayed in bed..."

V considered for a moment, that she and Hal might have more in common than initially thought. That was, after all, how most of her mornings had started the last couple weeks.

She led Hal out of the warehouse and holo'd Regina. "Handled the psycho, girl got into a bad BD and it drove her off the edge. She's restin easy on the main floor, should have another hour or so before she comes to. There's a Mox on the second floor, could use a ripper, hopin' you'll see to it. Your client's safe though."

"Damn, V. Guess I know who to call next time I have a hunch. Sendin' the eddies your way." The holo ended.

The merc felt an all too familiar dread creep over her. She had to reach out to Judy...could no longer avoid it...but what could she tell her? She leaned her weary body against the cool brick of the warehouse and extracted Evie's old cigarette case from her back pocket, inspecting it for a moment. She was reminded of the last time she shared a cigarette with Judy, the last time she felt, warm. She pulled up Judy's contact and took a long drag.

V hadn't exactly known what to expect when she reached out to Judy but it certainly wasn't this, this felt especially cold. At the same time, it was the _least_ she deserved. She let her head fall back onto the brick and choked back the tears pooling beneath her eyelids. What was the point of any of this? All the running she'd been doing, trying to save herself, for what? For _who_? She felt Johnny's incredulous stare before she even looked up. "Go ahead, say whatever _fucked up shit_ you gotta say to make this all a big fuckin joke, Johnny."

"Not gonna do that, V." The rocker was, again, uncharacteristically sincere. "You're either gonna sit here and sulk, or you're gonna go over there 'n see what's what with this girl. S'why you came to Watson isn't it? Cause I don't believe for one second that you drove all this way to bust up another one o' Regina's psychos. And as much as I _hate_ being stuck in your head while you two swap tongues, I hate this sack of _scop_ I've been stuck with the last two weeks even more."

The mercenary stood, mouth half open, trying to formulate a rebuttal. None came.

"That's right, just keep standin' there, you fuckin' _gonk_. Better than you runnin' us ragged all over town lookin' for a cure in every gig that gets tossed your way. Or sittin in that _shitty_ apartment, in that even _shittier_ megabuildin' drinkin' the kinda liquor I wouldn't sully myself for if I'd been dry for _months._ Come on, V! Get up and fix the mess you made, so we can get back to what's important."

V let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, 'n what would that be? Plantin' another bomb at Arasaka tower?"

Johnny smiled and nodded slightly, "Now you're gettin' it." He vanished again.

The merc discarded her cigarette, saddled her ARCH, and started her trek towards Judy's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez, I hope Judy's home.


	2. A Tomorrow Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V arrives at Judy's apartment to grovel before her majesty and things get...intense. Some other stuff happens after that but I know what you're all here for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the visual folks, my V is a masc presenting person of color with a short undercut. She's currently featured in my profile pic.

V’s initial breakneck pace, did not last. The crowded streets and chaos surrounding Night City had succeeded, yet again, in their endless endeavour to impede the merc's plans. Navigating her ARCH through the narrow landscape of Kabuki proved more difficult than usual on this particular day, but she was determined. The urgency within her, which had built itself up the for past two weeks, now moved through her body like electricity, propelling her forward. When she finally arrived at her destination, the calm and composure she usually enjoyed had been replaced by a bundle of unease and worry.

As she approached the cracked and aging facade of the Charter St. complex, she noted the presence of the Mox’s signature wheels. A beaten up, the techie had used the term _well driven_ , Villefort Columbus. She admired the van's exterior. Many of its bumps and scrapes had been created at random; however, there were several spots adorned with graffiti and seemingly insignificant symbols, that V knew were special. The woman left a mark on everything she touched and the _Sea Dragon_ was no exception. V hoped that one day, she too, would bear the evidence of Judy's love.

After some additional internal debate, the merc willed herself through the building's entrance. As she ascended the stairs, she realized she hadn't been in front of a mirror in hours and hadn't showered in even more. She stealthily checked under each arm, relieved to find that the extra layer of antiperspirant she applied the evening prior had prevailed. Her current outfit, selected more for its serviceability than style, included a black and red Militech issue turtleneck, charcoal grey cargo pants, and her tried-and-true combat boots. _So much for making an impression_ , she thought, her latest fumble doing nothing to boost her confidence. Suddenly, there were mere inches between V and the door. She braced herself for the impending collision. A voice emerged from the speaker before she could press the call button on the intercom.

“Whatever bullshit you’re here to sell me, I ain’t buyin’, V.”

The harsh tone of the words did little to stem the rush that V felt. She sighed deeply, pressing her head into the closed door, steadying herself against the tidal of feelings brought about by simply hearing the inimitable voice.

"Judy, please. I just want to talk. Want to apologize."

There was no response.

"Just a few minutes and if you still want me to leave after that, I _promise_ you I will. Won't ever have to see me again." She pleaded.

The door slid open, V quickly stepped back, just managing to avoid falling into the woman on the other side.

"Hi." The merc was at once filled with longing and relief, she tried looking into the techie's eyes but the other woman swiftly averted her gaze.

She regarded her for a moment, trying to take in every feature before making her appeal, in case it was disregarded. The Mox wore an off white tank top, rolled just high enough to expose midriff and beneath, a pair of shorts that cutoff at her thighs. Her arms were crossed in their signature manner, right hand resting on left elbow, left arm hanging down. The medley of tattoos layering torso and the lovely dips in her clavicles moved slightly with each breath. The buzzed hair on her left side was somewhat overgrown and the fringe on the right swayed lightly.

"Sooo, this how you're gonna use all your time?" Judy scrutinized the mercenary.

"No, I-" She blushed. Quietly imploring her thoughts to ease their rapid fluctuations. "Can I come in?"

"No. Here's fine." Judy responded, with a shake of her head.

"That's okay, I understand." The mercenary's hand anxiously rasped the back of her shaved head. "I came here to tell you, I'm sorry. I'm _really_ fucking sorry, Judy. For everything."

The techie's expression remained unchanged. "Okay. Thanks for stoppin' by." The door began to close and V hastily stuck an arm between it and the wall.

"No! Wait- Just wait!"

Judy rolled her eyes. She was clearly agitated by the mercenary's insistence but let the door slide back to its previous position anyway.

"Jude, this _thing_ ," V motioned aggressively towards the shard lodged in the slot behind her ear, "It's so much fuckin' _worse_ than you could ever know. What I said that morning- I didn't mean a word of it, I swear!"

"So what, you're blamin' it on the engram? You're tryin' to tell me, that the engram of Johnny _fuckin_ Silverhand made you say that shit, V? You honestly expect me to believe that?!" The woman's hands waved sharply.

"No, it's not like that, not at all. It- It _was_ all me, Johnny didn't make me say a thing." Her voice trembled, words were just so _difficult_ , what you said, what you _didn't_ say, it all mattered. And right now, V wasn't sure she could ever convey just how deeply she regretted her betrayal at the cottage. After they’d shared something so special, something so unique.

"There's just... _so much_ you don't know and I didn't know how to tell you. I still don't. But I can't deal with this alone anymore, Judy. I need someone...need you."

The Mox's anger gave way, _almost_ completely, to concern and she reluctantly motioned the other woman inside.

As she entered the techie's domain, she immediately noticed the boxes. They littered the small apartment, starting in the kitchen and extending to each room. V felt the lump in her stomach grow tighter at the implication. She turned round to face the other woman, the question burning in her countenance. Had she arrived too late?

"Not like I owe you an explanation but... _fine_." Judy walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the refrigerator, arms crossed at her front. V followed closely, settling opposite the other woman, her frame resting on a large moving box. She scoured the Mox for any clue, any indication that she still felt _something_ for the merc.

"Don't have much of a reason to stay, city's chewed me up, an' it's spittin' me out. After what happened with Evie, then Clouds... _you_." The end of the sentence was barely audible. "See no reason to delay, lease'll be up in a few days...then I head off. You got some _preem_ timin', showin' up like this."

"You were just gonna leave, without sayin' anything?"

The woman sitting across from her resembled less and less the aspirational and affecting woman she had come to know. This new Judy seemed jaded and resolute in her desire to move on with life. Likely, imagining a future without the constant intrusion of the city and its people, who treated others as mere rungs on their ladder to whatever the latest version of "the top" was. Still, though she knew it was wrong, V felt bitter.

"Like I said...don't owe you a _thing_. But I didn't let you in here to talk about me." The woman studied the merc. "You said there's things I don't know. What's that s'posed to mean? What's goin' on, V?"

V shifted so that she was staring at the chipped kitchen tiles, suddenly feeling bare under the techie's examination. She paused before speaking, acknowledging that her future, their future, lay upon whatever she said next. She decided to tell her everything.

"I- I'm dyin' Jude." She croaked.

"This engram, it's not just a construct that I can speak to. It saved my life after Konpeki...after I _died_. Now...it's finishin' the job. Rewiring my brain, my whole _fuckin' body_...given it to Johnny."

The merc finally gathered the courage to face the other woman and was met with a look of both bewilderment and dismay. She continued, hoping that her previous actions hadn't spurned her chance at redemption.

"I've been runnin' around chasing every lead, closin' every gig I can in case _somebody_ in this city can help me. So far, all I've got are a bunch of dead ends and one _stupid_ fuckin' plan that I doubt'll even work...but it's _all_ I got, Judy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

" _Fuck_ , V." Judy had stepped out of the kitchen during V's admission and was now pacing a small circle in the living room, its current lack of space limiting her movements. Her hands very nearly rested on several parts of her body, as if unsure where to land, eventually settling on the small of her back. "How could you keep this from me?" There was a hint of pain in her delivery, which came, almost in the form of a whisper.

The nature of the question wounded the mercenary. Not a _why,_ but a _how_. V could provide ample reasons _why_ she didn't tell the woman. She didn't want her to worry. She didn't want to fasten yet _another_ heavy weight to her overburdened shoulders. She didn't want to further the damage wrought by others, damage they weren't aware of or didn't care to notice. She _refused_ to allow the empath to carry anymore baggage the she already had, the kind she carried for others without them needing to ask, without them meaning to.

V could answer the why, but _how_? A how implied a kind of deceit. That somehow, V's omission of this very important fact had tainted their bond and muddled the connection the two had so painstakingly forged. The merc reflected upon each time she downplayed the nosebleeds, the attacks, even her collapse during their dive at Laguna Bend as mere _side effects_. When, in truth, Judy was witnessing her destruction. How _did_ V keep this from her and could they ever recover from it? Answering _that_ question was her punishment.

"It was... _terrible_. There were so many times I wanted to tell you, _really_ , wanted to. Especially that night. Thought you might've caught a hint of it when we were scrollin', was kind of relieved you didn't bring it up.” She hesitated. There were so many times during their dive, when she felt the all too familiar dread creep in. Including in the split second before her near fatal incident in the cathedral. There was no way the woman could be so oblivious. Perhaps this deceit was not as one-sided as she believed.

“Judy, somethin' in you _had_ to know."

The other woman stopped her pacing, her eyes clinging to the mercenary as she chewed the inside of her cheek. Confirming V's suspicions.

"How long, V? How long do you have?"

"Few weeks...maybe four, six if Johnny would let me ease up on the cigs." V attempted to soften the blow of her bleak confession at the expense of the defenseless rocker. She abandoned the effort when she saw a scowl transform Judy's features.

The woman crumpled, coming to rest next to one of the many boxes on her floor and laid her head back against it. The merc rushed over to embrace her but she was immediately repelled. She sat down so that her weight rested on her heels. Offering up another explanation to salvage their situation, in lieu of the physical touch she was no longer allowed.

"I only did it...to spare you more pain. Since we met, all you've known is loss, didn't want to add anymore. But I realized, not having you in my life, even after knowin' you for so little, it's like night 'n day. I'm not sure if I'll survive this. But I'm certain, I'll have a much better chance, with you."

The techie shifted, supporting her arms on bent knees. She wiped away tears with the palm of her hand and looked back at the merc across from her.

"Yeah. I know you're sick, V. It's obvious, don't hide it as well as you think. You really believe keepin' it to yourself ever stopped me from worrying? But I still took a chance with you 'cause I figured, _maybe_ , you would come around. Thought that taking you to Laguna, givin' us something we could _share_ , might make you take down at least one of your walls. Let me see _you_."

There was a surge of shame inside V, were all her efforts to spare Judy from the truth so transparent?

"You've seen the worst day of my life, practically held my hand through it all. Watched me lose the only other person in this city who gave a _fuck_ about me, and you think I can't handle your shit?"

In that moment, the merc finally admitted to herself how _badly_ she wanted to be known by the woman sitting next to her, _needed_ to be, before she no longer had the chance.

"Jude, all I know is...I can't make that choice for you. Tried. And here I am, failin'. But if I'm still worth it to you, without any guarantee, without knowin' if I'll still be here in a month, in a week. Then I'm _yours_."

Her body deflated as the last words left her mouth. The tension radiating from her jaw and extending to her toes eased slightly. The relic's ever present ache had only been made worse by V's constant strain to conceal its reality from Judy. And though there was no assurance that her petition had borne influence on the other woman, she was momentarily relieved. Now, it was done.

A weighted silence descended upon the pair. Their eyes searched each other. V broke the stalemate, reaching for Judy's hand and was almost surprised when she met no resistance. She squeezed it softly and stroked the other woman's cheek with the back of her free hand. The techie leaned into her touch and took in the scent she had so longed for.

V repositioned herself so she was sitting between the techie's spread legs, she leaned forward, bringing her face mere inches away from the other's. "Can I?" V entreated.

Judy responded, taking the mercenary's face in her hands and bringing their lips together. The hunger in each of them threatened to break free from their collective dam any second, but the kiss was nothing but tender. They worked ardently to ease each other's hurt with soft kisses and faintly nibbled lips, small gasps bursting from both women throughout.

The need sprang forth from both of them and the outfit that had stopped V in her tracks when she opened the door became an obstacle needing to be traversed. She broke away from their kiss with great determination and pulled Judy's shirt above her head, tossing it haphazardly behind them. Judy mirrored the merc, eagerly tugging at her turtleneck. In any other moment she would've found the form fitting top sexy, but in her current haste it was but a nuisance. V offered her assistance, hurriedly untucking the garment and raising her arms as the other woman removed it, discarding it atop the box at her back. Next, was the ultra supportive sports bra V had opted for the previous night. Slipping her her fingers under the band, Judy pulled it up and over the other woman's frame in one swift movement, freeing her breasts and revealing the arousal evident in raised her nipples.

V closed the small gap that formed between the two whilst shirts and bras were triumphed over. She brought her mouth back to the techie's lips, tenderness of their initial kiss now usurped by frenzied passion. Judy drove her nails into the back of V's neck and pulled her in closer, as if fighting some invisible force that might drive the two apart. V reveled in the feeling of their flesh pressing against each other, hands freely exploring the body beneath her. She bit down on Judy's bottom lip and sucked lightly, eliciting a moan. When she pulled away from the other woman's mouth yet again she heard her take an exasperated breath. She made her way towards her chest, placing soft bites on her jaw, neck, and collarbone along the way. A hand caught her chest, just as she considered how she would greet the other woman's exposed breast.

"Bedroom." Judy's voice was husky and low, her eyelids fluttered, half open. V found her utterly irresistible. She acquiesced, wrapping Judy's legs around her waste and pulling the both of them upwards. She carefully felt her way towards the room, using the boxes lining the apartment to mark her route. When they finally passed the threshold, V quickly located her target, a mattress in the middle of the floor, blanket draped over the top. The rest of the room was bare from floor to ceiling save for the sink protruding from the wall, and _more fucking boxes_ , much to her chagrin.

She lowered them down and immediately went to work on the techie's shorts, dragging them down past her incredibly toned ass, over her thighs, and off her feet. She attempted to appreciate the sight below her but Judy grabbed her arm, swiftly pulling her back into her embrace and directing a breathy whisper in V's ear. "Pants, shoes. _Off_." The merc had never moved so purposefully, save for her narrow escape from Konpeki Plaza. The boots that usually took her at least a minute to unlace and the pants with more zippers and buttons than should be allowed, were removed with lighting speed, followed by her briefs. She returned to the woman on the mattress, whose expression was filled with anticipation and appetite.

Judy's legs returned to their former position around V's hips, she craved the weight bearing down on her. She ran her fingers along her spine, then dug them in without warning, causing V to shudder and stifle a whimper. She countered, pulling away from the Mox's grasp and bringing her mouth down on her right breast, suckling then sinking in teeth. Judy inhaled sharply and arched her back, both shocked and thoroughly pleased. V continued, bringing her free hand up to knead the breast to her left. She trailed her her teeth back and forth across the nipple in her mouth, while the one in her hand received sharp pinches and twists.

“Unnhhhh!” Judy cried out after one particularly vicious bite. The deep and delicious groan drove V mad. She let go of her breast and placed another feverish kiss on the other woman's lips. They ground their bodies against one another, desperate to relieve their simultaneous heat. At once, V began moving downward, licking and nipping at the techie's stomach, stopping when she hovered just above the mewling woman's entrance. She inhaled, bathing in her scent, then slowly dragged the tip of her tongue over each of the lips in front of her. She continued this torture for some time, until Judy had enough and hooked her fingers into her hair, pushing her face deeper into her center.

The merc took all of her into her mouth and lapped at the slick dripping from her core. " _Shit!_ Judy you taste amazing." She glanced up at the merc and smiled devilishly, lifting her hips to offer her lover better access. V wrapped her arms around her thighs, positioning her just so, and timed each stroke of her tongue with the Mox's heavy breathing. Every inhale resulting in a long, flat stroke upwards along the entirety of her sex. Every exhale prompting a downward flick of her clit. Judy's hips rocked with each of her movements, her passion building, she fought for release. Suddenly, V entered her, pushing her tongue as far as it would go. She alternated between filling Judy up and nibbling and sucking her swollen clit.

The woman's thighs tightened dangerously around V's neck while her hips bucked wildly against her face. "Ugghh! V! I'm gonna fucking-" The legs wrapped around her head began to tremble. A long, drawn out wail accompanied the shaking. When she was finally released from the her headlock, she rejoined her lover. Endowing the techie's abdomen with languid kisses as she made her way back to her awaiting lips. Their kiss returned to its original, slow softness as Judy savored the taste that she brought back with her.

The woman pushed V backward slightly, peering into her partner with a face full of lust. "I want you in my mouth." The merc felt her knees weaken, only managing a small nod in response. She allowed her to take control, guiding V onto her back. She straddled her now, gazing, the scrutiny in her earlier expression replaced by a feeling V that was still too afraid to acknowledge. She leaned in, setting her own pecks and nips on V's shoulders, her neck, and tummy. She relished the sounds coming from the merc as she worked her way to her most sensitive spot, lowering herself so that V could feel her hot breath against her inner thigh. She nibbled at the flesh between her legs and pinned the other woman down as her body endeavored to lift off the mattress.

V ran her hands through the techie's hair, stopping at the top of her head and pulling hard to voice her frustration. "Need something?" The Mox grinned, feigning innocence. Though she wanted to devour the other woman, she was hell-bent on making her pay, in some way, for the turmoil she caused. She clasped her mouth over V's wetness, swirling her tongue in unhurried circles around her clit whilst drawing it in gently between her lips. She brought her to the edge this way, over and over again, holding back each time she was sure to erupt. "Juuuuude, please." V begged for relief, was prepared to do anything for it. She ceased her previous motions, looking up at the fussing woman.

"Tell me what you want, V. Talk to me. Not guessin' anymore." Her tone was deliberate.

"I need you. I need you, Judy. Need you so fuckin' _bad_." She rasped, voice hoarse from exasperation.

Judy returned her head to its earlier position and licked up the warm liquid pooling between V's legs with enthusiasm, never breaking their eye contact. She wanted to remember this. She grabbed the other woman's free hand with hers and intertwined them. With the other, she slid one finger inside the merc, slowly, feeling the slick coating it. When V bucked forward, she accepted the invitation and added another finger to her tight center. She drew her clit back in between her lips and resumed her prior revolutions. Her fingers and tongue moved in perfect synch, building V back up, until she finally reached her pinnacle.

"Ooohhhh _fuuuckk_!" V's entire body tensed, then shook. Shivers overtaking her as Judy slowly brought her through her orgasm. Tears spilled from her eyes after the explosive release. For a moment, she hadn't even felt the pain of the relic, only bliss, pure bliss. She quickly pulled the other woman up, showering her with kisses and bringing her into a tight embrace. They lay there in each others arms, for a long while, afraid or unwilling to move.

"Got any real water?" The mercenary asked eventually, once the blood returned to her head. She felt the techie's laugh in her chest, and her hummed response.

The other woman peeled herself off the merc, using the box next to them to steady herself and made her way to the kitchen. She returned moments later with the much needed hydration and took a sip, before handing the bottle to V who was now sitting up, arms resting on her knees. She crawled back onto the mattress and laid down next to the other woman. V put the bottle down after enjoying a few glorious sips, then rejoined Judy, turning to face her and propping herself up on one elbow.

"Sooo...is that a yes?" A mischievous smile played at the mercenary's lips.

"Don't remember bein' asked any questions." Judy would not let her off easy, she would _have_ to ask.

"You know. Do I- Are we-" The Mox had a very special way of flustering V. "Are you givin' me another chance, givin' us another chance?"

"Still...deciding."

"But then, what was _that_?"

"Farewell sex." The woman said casually.

"Oh."

She let the merc squirm for a few seconds before taking her hand.

"What's your name? Don't see how I could call myself someone's output 'thout knowin' that."

V beamed at the woman. "It's...Valerie. Don't think anyone in Night City's ever called me that, with my permission anyway."

"Valerie. Val-er-ie." Judy repeated the name, enjoying the way it rolled off her tongue. "I like it. Why don't you?"

_Loaded question,_ thought V. "Do we _have_ to get into that now?" She chuckled nervously, unwilling to reopen the wound she had kept so well hidden from most.

"V, if we're gonna do this, need you to be honest with me. 'Bout _everything_. Even the stuff you _don't_ wanna talk about."

"Okay...just painful is all."

"Give me the short version?" Judy saw the hurt behind her eyes and almost felt guilty for prying, but she maintained that she deserved to know _something_ about the merc. And a name, especially one so guarded, was a start.

"Only people who know me real well can use my real name. And they're ain't many people like that left. The name...reminds me of it, that's all. Was thinking of tellin' Jackie before he-" Judy pulled her into a deep kiss before she could finish her sentence.

"Thank you for telling me, I know that was hard for you."

V stared back at her, perplexed. Was that really all it took to appease her, a half confession?

"Don't have to rehash it all right now, just...wanted to know you were willin'. Can't hide yourself from me anymore. Promise me?"

There was a new conviction coursing through V. She would not lose this woman, she would fight for her life, for _this_ life.

"I promise. Anything you wanna know, I'll tell you."

Judy pulled her into another kiss, more passionate than the last. V felt her heat rising up again and laid herself atop the other woman, hand sliding between her thighs, feeling how wet she was. "Was this all me?" She inquired wickedly. Judy leaned forward and pulled V's lip between her own, sucking hard and effectively silencing the merc. She ground her hips against the hand stroking her lips, pleading them to enter her. V obliged by sliding two fingers inside her, meeting no resistance.

"Mmmmm" She whined, feeling the mercenary's deft fingers stroking her walls. She wrapped her hands around her neck and almost screamed when V plunged a third finger into her, stretching her out. She moved her fingers at an excruciating, leisurely pace, exiting and reentering her sex. Expertly working Judy into a frenzy. Unexpectedly, V increased the speed and pressure of her fingers. She felt the other woman's walls begin to pulsate and tighten around her hand, the sound emanating from her throat barely a whimper. She returned to her position beside the other woman, brought her hand up and cleaned it with her tongue, delighting in her flavor. The techie blushed at the action and buried herself in the merc's neck.

A comfortable silence fell upon the pair. In typical V fashion, she did not let it last.

"Was _that_ a yes?"

Judy shook her head. "You're _such a gonk_."

"Am not." She looked down at the woman. "I just don't want to lose you again. Ever."

"Ruined my plans, you know that?"

" _Big_ plans, considerin' all this." V gestured to the maze that surrounded the two of them.

"Was gonna leave this city in the dust. Now, I guess I gotta stay. Already cancelled my lease but...that's a tomorrow problem. 'Sides, got plenty Moxes willin' to put me up for a few nights, considerin' all the BDs I've churned out for 'em."

“I mean, you _could_ stay at mine?” V offered, very cautiously. She wasn't so sure about living up to _that_ stereotype but there was no way she'd let Judy float from couch to couch when she had plenty of room at her place. She was convinced, with some creative maneuvering, they could fit most of her things in the apartment.

The Mox sat up and stared at the merc, incredulously.

“Let me get this straight, you dump me, and two weeks later you’re askin’ me to move in with you?” She huffed in amusement. “Givin’ Maiko a run for her money in the drama department.”

“Hey!” V was slightly wounded by the remark.

“Kidding, mostly.” She stuck her tongue out at the merc.

“Wait, said I _dumped_ you. You implying you wanted to be my output back then?”

“ _Wanted_ , definitely the key word there.” The woman who was definitely _not_ V’s output replied, teasingly.

"I'm serious, Judy. Stay with me, would love to come home to that face every night."

"I'll...considerate it. Now come 'ere, I need to be held after what you did with that hand of yours." She curled into V's chest and pulled up the blanket laying beneath them so that they were both snug below it.

"Night...Val."

"Night, Jude." She kissed the top of the techie's head and snuggled against her.

They drifted off peacefully, together. The rest of their troubles could wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, it's a little hot in here ;)


End file.
